Bola
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Sebagai seorang jurnalis muda di Konoha High School, Ino diwajibkan meliput semua event-event penting Konoha High School, termasuk meliput pertandingan sepak bola. Tapi, apa yang terjadi saat sebuah benda bulat mencium kepalanya?/Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ duduk di salah satu bangku penonton pertandingan sepak bola. Seragam _Konoha High School _yang gadis cantik kenakan itu pun terlihat sedikit berantakan. Maklum saja, seusai jam pelajaran berakhir, ketika anak-anak yang lain pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk meliput pertandingan sepak bola antara _Suna High School _dengan _Konoha High School. _

Pertandingan sepak bola antara _Konoha High School _dengan _Suna High School _sudah berlangsung dari tadi. Beberapa penonton bersorak heboh setiap kali tim jagoannya berhasil mencetak gol. Walaupun tim sepak bola sekolahnya sedang bertanding, gadis pirang itu tidak tertarik untuk bersorak ataupun mendukung tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Gadis pirang ini hanya menginginkan tugas meliputnya selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya tercinta.

Bagi Yamanaka Ino—gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine, _suasana _Konoha Plaza _yang ramai dengan berbagai _discount _atau bahkan beberapa orang yang sibuk ber_-shopping-_ria lebih mengasikan dibanding suasana lapangan _indoor Konoha High School_ saat ini. Menurut Ino, pertandingan sepak bola adalah salah satu hobi anak laki-laki yang aneh. Dua puluh orang merebut satu bola, sementara dua orang yang lain menjaga gawang agar tidak ada bola yang masuk. Padahal, sepuluh orang rekannya merebut bola untuk dimasukan ke gawang, sementara satu orang lainnya yang disebut kiper malah mencegah bola masuk ke dalam gawangnya. Lalu, untuk apa merebutkan satu bola, padahal, di toko-toko olahraga pasti masih tersedia banyak bola. Harga bola bahkan lebih murah dibanding harga mobil, tapi, para pemain sepak bola malah memperebutkan satu bola yang padahal mereka bisa membeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Ino sudah siap sejak pulang sekolah tadi untuk meliput pertandingan sepak bola. Sayangnya, sahabat merah mudanya yang bernama Haruno Sakura belum juga datang ke lapangan _indoor _untuk membantunya meliput pertandingan. Sambil menunggu Sakura, Ino memainkan _handphone_-nya dan membuka situs sosial media kesukaannya, _twitter._ Jari-jari Ino pun beradu dengan tombol-tombol kecil di _handphone-_nya, mengetik beberapa kata untuk di _share_-nya lewat akun _twitter_.

Ino kini menyibukan dirinya dengan _handphone. _Sampai tiba-tiba _handphone-_nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menjawab panggilan telpon untuknya.

"_Moshi-moshi!" _kata Ino memulai percakapan.

"_Pig, _kau di mana? Aku ada di depan pintu masuk."

Ino mengambil tas ungunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat baiknya sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_ itu. "Cih… dari mana saja kau? Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu saja." Kata Ino sambil mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Sakura.

Ino menuruni beberapa anak tangga dari bangku penonton untuk menjemput sahabat merah muda kesayangannya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau _emerald_-nya sudah berganti pakaian, bukan seperti Ino yang masih mengenakan seragam _sailor moon_-nya. Sakura mengenakan celana _jeans _dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah dan di tengahnya terdapat bunga kebanggaan rakyat Jepang, sakura.

"_Forehead!_ Teganya kau membuatku menunggu." Kata Ino sedikit kesal dengan sahabat yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sahabat pirangnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf." Kata Sakura.

"Apa kau punya alasan yang kuat sehingga membuatku memaafkanmu?" tanya Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Tadi, Sasori_-nii _menjemputku sepulang kuliah dan berjanji akan mentraktirku makan." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau enak-enaknya makan sementara aku lelah menunggumu di sini?" kata Ino seolah-olah memojokan Sakura.

"Hm… aku tidak bermaksud, _pig. _Lagipula, aku memang harus pulang karena kameraku tertinggal." Jawab Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau bisa—"

DUG

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam dan putih mengenai kepala Ino dan membuat si empunya kepala kesakitan. Perlahan keseimbangan Ino mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit dan memaksa Ino untuk nyaris mencium dinginnya lantai lapangan _indoor._

Nyaris.

Sebelum tubuh Ino berhasil merasakan dinginnya lantai lapangan _indoor, _seorang laki-laki yang merupakan salah satu pemain sepak bola dari tim _Konoha High School_ berhasil menangkap tubuh Ino. Dibiarkannya tas ungu milik Ino terjatuh di atas lantai lapangan _indoor _dan menyuruh Sakura mengambil tas ungu Ino. Laki-laki itu menggendong Ino ala _bridal style _dan membawa gadis pirang itu ke ruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan setia laki-laki yang membawa Ino ke ruang kesehatan menunggu Ino sampai sadar. Sementara Haruno Sakura entah ke mana sejak gadis merah muda itu mengantarkan Dr. Shizune keluar dari lingkungan _Konoha High School. _Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura dan Dr. Shizune, Ino mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menunjukan mata _aquamarine _cantiknya. Laki-laki itu _refleks _menghampiri Ino dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana? Terasa lebih baik?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Setidaknya kondisiku sekarang lebih baik dibandingkan saat bola itu mencium kepalaku." Sindir Ino kepada laki-laki itu. Walaupun Ino tidak tahu siapa yang membuat benda bulat berwarna hitam dan putih itu mengenai kepalanya, _feeling_-nya mengatakan kalau laki-laki yang menolongnya ini adalah pelaku utama.

"_Mendokusai!"_ kata laki-laki yang memiliki wajah malas dengan mata _onyx. _

"Dengar, kalau kau memang tidak bisa bermain bola, jangan main bola lagi, Shikamaru." Kata Ino mengejek Nara Shikamaru—laki-laki yang menolong Yamanaka Ino.

Laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai buah nanas ini langsung mengambil sesuatu dari bawah ranjang yang digunakan Ino. Sementara Ino mencoba untuk duduk di atas ranjang yang digunakannya selama di ruang kesehatan. Sebuah bola berwarna ungu dan merah muda diberikan oleh Shikamaru untuk Ino.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino sambil menerima bola pemberian Shikamaru. Shikamaru diam tidak menjawab atau bahkan merespon pertanyaan Ino barusan. Karena tidak memperoleh jawaban dari laki-laki malas di sampingnya, Ino berniat mencari tahu sendiri.

Bola berwarna ungu dan merah muda itu dimainkan oleh Ino dan Ino menemukan secarik kertas yang menempel di bola ungu itu. Diambilnya kertas putih dan mulai membacanya dalam hati. Perlahan, kedua pipi Ino mulai merona dengan sempurna. Kertas putih yang dibaca oleh Ino pun masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Ino. Kaget. Tentu saja kaget dengan isi surat sederhana yang ditempel di sebuah benda bulat berwarna ungu dan merah muda.

"_Are you serious, boy?" _tanya Ino masih tidak percaya.

"_Troublesome." _Jawab Shikamaru. Jawaban singkat yang sederhana dan berhasil membuat Ino kebingungan dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun Ino menjalani hubungan persahabatan dengan Shikamaru, Ino masih suka bingung dengan makna _'troublesome' _dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terus menunggu respon Ino selanjutnya, sayangnya respon Ino masih nihil membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dengan menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya, Shikamaru mencubit hidung Ino dengan gemas.

"_I'm serious, troublesome!" _jawab Shikamaru. Cubitan mendadak yang diberikan Shikamaru barusan, membuat hidung Ino sedikit merah. Lengkap sudah warna merah yang mewarnai wajah cantik Yamanaka Ino.

"Memangnya tak ada cara lain selain melukai kepalaku?" tanya Ino.

"Banyak tanya. Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau terlalu sibuk menjadi seorang jurnalis, nyonya." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kedua pipi Ino yang masih memerah mengembung karena ulah si empunya. "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Apa kau terlalu—"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal, jurnalis?" tanya Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Kau tidak romantis. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau menjadi pacarmu, bola maniak!"

"Apa menjadi pacar seorang jurnalis harus seromantis seperti novel romantis yang sering dibaca oleh jurnalis kesayangannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam. Ino tidak menyangka Shikamaru benar-benar memperhatikannya. Sakura saja tidak tahu hobi barunya yaitu membaca novel, tetapi sahabat laki-lakinya yang sebenarnya jarang bertemu dengannya ini malah mengetahui hobi barunya selain berbelanja tentunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru mendekati Ino dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang disayanginya. Kini sepasang sahabat yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih ini memberikan tanda kasihnya. Sebuah ciuman mesra di ruang kesehatan. Seorang jurnalis dengan seorang pemain sepak bola.

"Kau juga menyukaiku _'kan?_" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba seusai menghentikan kegiatan romantis mereka di ruang kesehatan.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Sahabat merah mudamu." jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis untuk Ino.

"Sakura? Berarti dalam rencana ini kau melibatkan Sakura?" tanya Ino memastikan dugaannya benar.

"Bukan hanya Sakura, semua orang yang berada di lapangan _indoor _dan tentu saja Sasori."

"Sasori_-nii?_"

"Sebelum Sakura dilibatkan, aku lebih dulu melibatkan kakaknya." Jawab Shikamaru. "Aku harap tidak ada pertanyaan lagi setelah ini, tak bisakah kau membayangkan sepanjang apa percakapan kita apabila ditulis atau bahkan diketik? Jadi, mau atau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menjawab, tapi, Ino mulai mendekati Shikamaru. Sepertinya, akan ada ciuman kedua dari pasangan baru di ruang kesehatan ini. Dan benar, ciuman mesra terjadi lagi di ruang kesehatan. Ciuman di ruang kesehatan, yang berawal dari sebuah benda tak bernyawa bernama bola, dan tentu saja pengakuan dari pihak laki-laki. Pasangan baru yang begitu romantis, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang memisahkan pasangan baru ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, dibalik jendela yang cukup besar, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tampak tersenyum bahagia. Gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan rakyat Jepang ini berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan kamera yang dibawanya dari rumah. Sambil melihat hasil-hasil fotonya, gadis bernama Sakura ini memikirkan judul yang tepat untuk karya tulisnya nanti.

"Kisah cinta Ketua OSIS dengan Sekertarisnya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan, terlalu biasa. Bagaimana kalau, Jurnalis dan Pemain Sepak Bola?" tanya-jawab dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura berulang-ulang.

"Sakura-_chan!" _panggil seorang gadis dari belakang Sakura.

Seorang gadis yang bercepol dua menghampiri Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura pada gadis bernama Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum kepada teman seangkatannya. "Aku melihatmu sedang memotret pasangan ShikaIno."

"Hm... ya, menurutmu judul yang bagus untuk karya tulisku tentang kisah cinta pasangan ShikaIno apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten berpikir sejenak untuk membantu mengatasi masalah Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau bola? Cinta mereka dipertemukan karena bola _'kan?" _tanya Tenten.

"Terlalu sederhana. Aku butuh judul yang benar-benar memikat pembacaku nanti."

"Entahlah, pasangan ShikaIno terlalu unik. Buat nyari judul yang tepat buat kisah cinta mereka _aja _susah." Kata Tenten berputus asa.

"Ya, terlalu unik." Jawab Sakura.

"Membicarakan kami, huh?" terdengar suara khas dari putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi. Sakura dan Tenten berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"_Troublesome." _kata Shikamaru mengucapkan _trademark-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okelah… begitulah… beginilah… fict yang terinspirasi dari sebuah benda bulat yang selalu ditendang2 *weh* pengen aja sesekali bikin fict pake tema bola, lucu juga kali ya? Walaupun di fic ini terlalu dipaksakan nih *nyadar*

Udah gak mau memperpanjang omongan gak mutu, silahkan bagi reader yang berkenan memberikan review untuk Yola-ShikaIno. Diterima dengan sangat. Arigatou!

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**=Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno=  
=CSIF=  
=Light Guardian=**


End file.
